mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Noob Saibot (Aboodash56)
Noob Saibot, once known as Bi-Han (璧漢 or 避寒) and the original Sub-Zero, was a Lin Kuei assassin turned wraith from the Mortal Kombat fighting games series. He is one of the few original characters, debuting in the original Mortal Kombat arcade game as Sub-Zero, older brother of the current, younger Sub-Zero. He first appeared as Noob Saibot as a secret character in Mortal Kombat II, first becoming playable in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, and was once again a secret character in Mortal Kombat 4. In one form or another, Noob Saibot has appeared in every generation of Mortal Kombat games as a playable character. History Pre-Mortal Kombat Early Life Bi-Han was born to a Chinese Lin Kuei warrior and an American woman. He was eldest of three children, which included Bi-Han's brother, Kuai Liang, and an unnamed sister. Their mother wanted a normal life for her sons, who had already been chosen by the Lin Kuei to become warriors for the clan. She tried in vein to hide them from their father whose own life in America was only a cover for his true identity and purpose. Eventually they were found and their father returned with them to his homeland, where they joined the Lin Kuei. Joining the Lin Kuei Bi-Han learned of his ability as a young adult. It was passed on to him by his father, a fourth generation Lin Kuei warrior himself. The ability to harness the element of cold is one that takes years of practice. Its full potential realized only by those who've mastered it at the latest stages of life. Bi-Han's skills have the ability to develop much faster than those of the other Lin Kuei. This was realized by the Lin Kuei Grandmasters who picked the young warrior to take his deceased father's place as the next Sub-Zero. During his time in the Lin Kuei, when Bi-Han was Sub-Zero, he was credited as the most cunning thief and assassin of the clan. Ordinal of Shinnok's Amulet Years later, Bi-Han, now known as Sub-Zero, and his clan were hired by the Netherrealm sorcerer Quan Chi to retrieve an ancient scroll in a Shaolin temple. However, unknown to Sub-Zero, Quan Chi also hired the Japanese ninja, Hanzo Hasashi - of the Shirai Ryu clan, and the Lin Kuei's ancient rivals, for the same task in case Sub-Zero failed. Sub-Zero fought past the Shaolin monks and obstacles guarding the temple where the scroll was held. Upon arriving at the chamber where the scroll was contained, Sub-Zero encountered Scorpion. A violent battle for the map ensued with Sub-Zero as the victor and coldly, savagely killing Hasashi. Sub-Zero escaped with the scroll. Sub-Zero returned to the Lin Kuei mountain fortress with the scroll. As compensation, Quan Chi made good on his promise to the Lin Kuei Grandmaster, as well as the absolute and utter destruction of the Shirai Ryu. Quan Chi also revealed his hiring of Scorpion - something that didn't settle well with Sub-Zero. Quan Chi revealed that the scroll was a map that showed the way to the legendary Temple of Elementals. Concealed inside was an amulet that was said to contain great mystic powers. Quan Chi, having crossed the gods of Earthrealm in the past, was sealed from entering the temple. Thus, Sub-Zero was dispatched to retrieve the amulet. From the moment he arrived, Sub-Zero faced incredible danger from lethal traps and elite guards. The temple was also protected by four elemental guardians including Fujin, a god who would play a role in events yet to come. Sub-Zero, however, in addition to possessing mastery over cold, was among the most cunning and powerful warriors in Earthrealm. Neither the temple's obstacles, nor the guardians were able to stop him. With the defeat of the last temple guardian, in the chamber containing the amulet, the mystic seal thwarting Quan Chi from entering was lifted. As Sub-Zero was about to retrieve the amulet, Quan Chi mystically materialized and took hold of it. He revealed the true nature of the amulet: it had belonged to Shinnok, a fallen Elder God who was banished to the Netherrealm millenia ago. The amulet would fully restore Shinnok's power and he would be poised to again unleash havoc upon the realms. Quan Chi vanished, and Sub-Zero stood in the chamber alone. Moments later, Raiden, the god of thunder and protector of Earthrealm, appeared. Displeased with Sub-Zero and his clan's greed and ignorance, Raiden commanded Sub-Zero to recover the amulet, as the god had no dominion there. Conjuring a portal, Raiden sent Sub-Zero to the Netherrealm. Sub-Zero arrived and was immediately trapped in the Prison of Souls by Quan Chi's guards. There, he was met by the undead spectre of his archnemsis, Scorpion, who blamed Sub-Zero for the destruction of his clan and family. Although Scorpion couldn't die, he was beaten by Sub-Zero and forced to retreat. Sub-Zero escaped and fought Quan Chi's underlings: Kia, Sareena, and Jataaka. He killed Kia and Jataaka, but strangely spared Sareena. Retrieving their transportation crystals, he was able to get to Quan Chi's fortress and confronted the deceiving sorcerer. Quan Chi then revealed to Sub-Zero that the only reason he was able to retain his mortality in the Netherrealm was because of the evil in his heart from being the ruthless assassin he had been known as. Sub-Zero fought the sorcerer; although he was the clear victor, Sareena suddenly appeared and helped Sub-Zero defeat her master. She then begged Sub-Zero to take her away from the Netherrealm, but she was quickly killed by Shinnok, who was now powered by his amulet (unknown to the god, Quan Chi had actually given him a fake, keeping the real amulet for himself). Using his cunning, Sub-Zero grabbed the amulet from Shinnok, who then morphed into a giant demon. It is unknown if Sub-Zero fought the demonic Shinnok; but in the end, Sub-Zero escaped through a portal created by Raiden, and delivered the amulet to the god. When Sub-Zero questioned what Quan Chi said to him, Raiden confirmed it, but reminded the warrior that only he could change his own fate. It was up to Sub-Zero to choose his destiny, but were he to die with his soul thus corrupted, he would descend to the Fifth Plane of the Netherrealm to face a terrible fate unknown even to Raiden. Character Relationships *Descendant of the lost Cryomancer race, which originated in Outworld. *Son of a Chinese cryomancer and a human American woman. *Has an unnamed sister. *Older brother of Kuai Liang, the younger Sub-Zero. *Arch rival of the ninja spectre, Scorpion. *Taken to the Lin Kuei by his father alongside his brother. *Learned about his ability as a young adult. *Once an assassin of the Lin Kuei. *Hired by Quan Chi to retrieve the Map of Elements hidden in the Shaolin Temple. *Told Kuai Liang about the Map of Elements before heading to China. *Confronted and Killed Hanzo Hasashi at the Shaolin Temple and retrieved the Map of Elements. *Defeated Fujin, the Water God, the Earth God, and the Fire God in the Temple of Elements. *Assisted Raiden to protect Earthrealm from Shinnok. *Met Shinnok in Netherrealm's Prison of Souls. *Defeated Kia, Jataaka, and Sareena and helped Sareena escape from Quan Chi's control. *Defeated Quan Chi and stole Shinnok's amulet from him. *Invited by Shang Tsung to participate in the Mortal Kombat tournament. Original Timeline *Sent by the Lin Kuei to assassinate Shang Tsung. *Planned to retire from his dangerous profession as a Lin Kuei assassin. *Confronted by Scorpion at the Nethership. *Defeated by Raiden during the tournament. *Defeated Reptile at The Pit. *Defeated and killed by Scorpion at the end of the tournament. *Resurrected by Quan Chi and Shinnok as a wraith to serve him, corrupting his soul in the process. *Now part of the Brotherhood of Shadow. *Shinnok ordered him to observe and report what is happening in the Outworld tournament. *Aligned with Shao Kahn under Shinnok's orders. *Joined forces with Shinnok during the Netherrealm Invasion. *Defeated by Liu Kang. *Returned to service of the still weakened Shao Kahn. *Nearly killed Goro during the war against Shao Kahn. *Found Smoke in Shao Kahn's fortress and reprogrammed the cyborg to serve him. *Followed by Sub-Zero in the Netherrealm and overpowered him with Smoke. *Defeated by Ashrah, with the help of Shujinko and the aid of her Kriss, Datusha. *Physically split up from Smoke, with both seperately attacking the Lin Kuei palace simultaneously. *Defeated Sub-Zero during the attack but was defeated by Taven. *Joined the Forces of Darkness in the Battle of Armageddon. *Killed by Scorpion during the final battle. Alternative Timeline *Sent by the Lin Kuei to assassinate Shang Tsung. *Planned to retire from his dangerous profession as a Lin Kuei assassin. *Confronted by Scorpion at the Nethership. *Defeated by Raiden during the tournament. *Defeated Reptile at The Pit. *Defeated and killed by Scorpion at the end of the tournament. *Resurrected by Quan Chi and Shinnok as a wraith to serve him, corrupting his soul in the process. *Now part of the Brotherhood of Shadow. *Shinnok ordered him to observe and report what is happening in the Outworld tournament. *Defeated by Liu Kang. *Encountered his brother, Kuai Liang, at the Subway, and the two fought, with Kuai Liang emerging victorious. *Aided Shinnok and his forces during the Netherrealm Invasion. *He and Quan Chi were defeated simultaneously by Raiden and Scorpion at Quan Chi's Sanctuary. *Secretly helped Quan Chi and Tanya in stealing the Amulet and reviving Shinnok. *Defeated Sareena in the Netherrealm. *Joined the revived Shinnok's assault on the Sky Temple. *Defeated by Raiden at the Sky Temple. *Fought against Jacqui Briggs and Takeda Takahashi, but withdrew following Shinnok's defeat and the destruction of the Jinsei Chamber. *Seized control of the Netherrealm after the defeat of Quan Chi and Shinnok. Category:Aboodash56's Mortal Kombat Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Deceased - Original Timeline Category:Alive - Alternative Timeline